


Hope Is a Shade of Blue

by Eva



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, contemplating new beginnings and New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Is a Shade of Blue

Sherlock hadn’t liked Captain Gregson at first. To be honest, there were few people Sherlock liked right off the bat; he tended to spot their flaws first and virtues second. Gregson’s quiet, reserved nature—at odds with what he expected in an American, particularly one hailing from New York—had rankled. 

Sherlock was quick enough to realize why it did, of course. He didn’t like being the object of observation—even though, at that time, there had been little to hide. The occasional, recreational use, perhaps. Nothing more.

But reputation had seen him through; that, and a quick demonstration of skill. Sherlock had proven useful, and more than that, he had shown he was good. The respect—not at all grudging or reserved—in Gregson’s eyes, when he’d held out his hand to shake that last time, had been the first memory to pop into his head when his father said, “New York.”

He’d held onto it, many a dark night in Hemdale.


End file.
